


The Least I Can Do

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Noctis is a good friend who likes to spend way too much on Prompto, Pre-Graduation Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Prompto’s terrified. No, scratch that, he’s about two seconds away from climbing the Citadel and throwing himself from the roof. He’s also 100% positive that whoever deemed it necessary to have their graduation televised is pure evil. Like, who honestly expects a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds to be happy with being on TV, just because the Crown Prince just so happens to be in their year, stupid nobles that’s who.





	The Least I Can Do

Prompto’s terrified. No, scratch that, he’s about two seconds away from climbing the Citadel and throwing himself from the roof. He’s also 100% positive that whoever deemed it necessary to have their graduation televised is pure evil. Like, who honestly expects a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds to be happy with being on TV, just because the Crown Prince just so happens to be in their year? Stupid nobles that’s who. 

He groans softly and throws himself onto the bed, kicking his slacks and shirt aside in the process. There’s no way he’s going to be able to get through the whole ceremony. He’s going to embarrass himself by doing something stupid, trip up the stairs maybe, oh maybe knock someone off the stage! Now that would be interesting and something for the history books. He can see the headlines now ‘Niff attacks teacher at Prince’s Graduation’. Oh Six. Nope. That’s it. He’s just going to accept that he’ll never be graduating, while Noct’s at the ceremony he’s going to pack his bags, run away from Insomnia and start his life beyond the Wall as a professional Chocobo photographer. 

“Whyyyyy,” He laments, grabbing the nearest pillow and burying himself beneath it. His life’s going to end tomorrow morning. 

Noct and Iggy are going to show up on his doorstep at 8am sharp, expecting him to be dressed and looking half-decent, as if that’s even possible when his best clothes are already three years old and too small; and they’ll run away in shame because how could he ever hope to stand beside his best friend when he looks as poor as his bank account says he is. Or maybe they just won’t let him graduate, that’s a possibility. Maybe the Principle will deem him too poor to stand among the nobles and the Prince, considering how amazing everyone else is going to look he won’t be surprised. They’ll just kick the poor Niff kid to the side like they always do. Hide him from view to make sure he can’t tarnish their perfect image. Not that he blames them, he’d do the same in their position.

He’s two seconds away from just giving up for the day, closing his curtains and pretending the world doesn’t exist when his doorbell rings. Moaning in frustration he slithers off of his bed and onto the floor, reluctant to face whoever decided to interrupt his internal lamentations. Did they not know it’s rude to interrupt a man while he’s contemplating his life choices? He makes an attempt to flatten his hair down as he stumbles down the staircase, taking it two steps at a time. He’d learnt months ago that getting to the door in record time is important especially considering the only people who ever come to his door are either debt collectors or someone coming to check the gas meter. Both of whom are super impatient and rarely willing to hang around just because the teenager living there was having a little breakdown. 

The doorbell rings again, this time followed by three harsh knocks.

“Coming!” He shouts as he jumps the final three steps. Normally he’d spare a second to check who was on the other side before opening the door, but whoever it is sounds impatient enough already and he really doesn’t fancy getting into a fight. So he opens the door without a second thought, eager to get the conversation over and done with so he can get back to his bed sooner, and promptly freezes. There standing in his doorway with what is obviously a suit bag thrown over his shoulder, is Noctis. 

“You going to let me in?” Noctis asks casually, shifting from one foot to the other. “Prom?”

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Nice save Prompto. Such intelligence, much wow. He steps aside allowing his best friend into his humble abode, which he’s only just realised looks like a tornado’s blown through it. Ramuh strike him down. He doesn’t even bother to try and explain away the mess, it’s not like Noct’s apartment is any better. Noctis doesn’t even hang around, he glides straight through the living room and up the staircase as though he owns the place, which he might as well considering how much of the furniture he’s insisted on buying over the past year. 

“You coming?” Noctis calls, peeking over the edge of the staircase to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Oh right. Noctis. Suit bag. 

“Yep!” He replies with a grin that was only half-forced before shutting the front door and bolting after his best friend. “So what’s up? Thought you had that thing with your dad this afternoon?” 

“I do but it’s not til five.” Prompto digs his phone out of his back pocket to glance at the time, 2.38, plenty of time he supposes; although he does stil set an alarm for 3.50 to make sure they don’t lose track of time. 

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” He jokes, sliding past Noct to take his rightful place on top of his Chocobo bedding. Noctis just looks between him and the crumpled clothing on the edge of his bed. “Don’t judge me.” He huffs but he does scramble to his feet and put the clothes away. Noctis just laughs and flattens out the bedding so he can lay the suit bag down.

“Iggy dropped this off this morning, thought you’d want it today rather than panicking tomorrow morning.” He explains, unzipping the bag and presenting Prompto with what had to be the most expensive suit he’d ever seen. Prompto’s not sure how long he stands there just staring at it, his mouth agape but it’s long enough that Noctis snorts and elbows him in the side. “Come on dork, try it on.” 

Wait. What? 

“What?” Noctis rolls his eyes but smiles all the same. 

“This,” He says slowly motioning to the suit “Belongs to you” He points at Prompto. Okay, what? He’s no fashionista, but Prompto’s quite sure that the fabric isn’t just a cheap cotton or something similar that he could have picked up from a store. 

“Noct,” Prompto says breathlessly. He can’t accept it, not when Noctis has quite literally kitted out his entire home in the last year. Not when he’s made sure that there’s permanently food in his cupboards, that his heating is always on and his roof will always be over his head. It’s too much. Six damn it, it’s too much. He’s not quite sure how it happens but one moment he’s standing in front of his wardrobe, biting his lip, and the next he’s on the floor crying with Noctis’ arms wrapped around him. 

“Hey Prom, it’s okay.” Noctis soothes, rubbing his back and gently nuzzling the top of his head. 

“It’s too much Noct,” Prompto sobs as he buries his face in the soft fabric of Noctis’ t-shirt “I don’t deserve any of this! I don’t deserve the suit, the food,  _ you. _ ” He knows Noctis knows it’s true, he has to. Surely someone in the Citadel noticed how much the Crown Prince has been spending on the stupid Niff pleb, if no one else Ignis had to have picked up on it by now. There’s no way Noctis could order so many things for him and have it go unnoticed. 

Apparently he’d been speaking aloud because Noctis moves quicker than he’s ever done before and takes his face in his hands. “It’s never enough.” He says firmly, a steely determination in his eyes. “I’d give you the world if I could Prom. Bahamut knows you deserve more than that.” 

“But I’m a Niff!” Prompto protests, though the intended impact is somewhat lessened by his less than attractive crying.

“No you aren’t. You’re a Lucian citizen but more importantly you’re you. You’re my best friend who puts up with me when I’m the worst person on this planet. You got yourself kidnapped trying to protect me and didn’t tell them anything when they hurt you.” Noctis pauses “I don’t...nothing I do is ever going to be enough to repay you for everything you’ve done for me Prom. Let me do this for you. Please Prom.” And Gods he’s weak. Logically he knows he should tell Noctis to stop buying things for him, to turn away the suit and just wear his original outfit, even if it meant being the worst-dressed at their graduation. Hell he should have just never approached Noct in the first place, kept himself to himself and ignored Lady Lunafreya’s request. “If you think it’s too much we can always get something else, or I can lend you one of mine if you don’t want something brand new.” Noctis rambles on. 

Prompto takes a moment to look over the suit, barely visible from where they’re sprawled on the floor. It’s a gorgeous suit if he’s completely honest with himself, and something that he’d never have dreamt of wearing to his graduation. Not to mention it was something Noctis, and apparently Ignis, had thought about and arranged for the sole purpose of making his day that little bit better. 

“I don’t know when I’d wear it again.” He finally admits with a sniffle and it’s not a lie. It’s not like he has hundreds of galas and formal events to attend like Noctis and Ignis do, hell the most formal event he’d ever been to was Noctis’ private birthday party in the arcade. 

“Ignis says it’s always handy to have a decent suit on hand,” Noctis mutters “Never know when you might need one.”

“Like tomorrow” Prompto jokes weakly 

“Like tomorrow.” Noctis agrees with a small smile. “I can take it back if you really don’t want it.” 

“I do but…” Prompto pauses, though he’s not quite sure why he does.

“But?” Noctis prompts.

“Is it really okay for me to have it? Like, won’t I look out of place in something that I clearly haven’t bought myself. People will start to think that I’m using you for your money.” Noctis just shrugs and pulls him into a hug.

“I don’t care what they think, neither do dad, Iggy or anyone else who matters. It’s your call though Prom, I’m not going to make you accept something you don’t want.” 

“Like my couch?”

“Dude, that thing was a death trap. Gladio said so himself.” 

“Yeah well the Big Guy was the one who broke it!” 

“A mouse could have broken that couch Prom.” Noctis huffs and honestly he’s not wrong. It was a horrible old couch that had been in the house for as long as he could remember. Knowing his parents, it was probably already there when they bought the place and they just didn’t see the point in replacing it when they weren’t going to be round to use it. “So, suit?”

Prompto smiles, finally allows himself to relax in Noctis’ arms “I’ll wear it so long as you work some Princely magic to make sure I’m not going to be the first one up on stage tomorrow.” The joys of having a surname beginning with the letter ‘A’. 

Noctis just laughs and holds him a little tighter “I think we can arrange something. Principle McKellan was trying to convince me to go first anyway, something about appeasing the press.”

“My hero.” Prompto laughs.

He’ll never understand what he did to deserve a friend as wonderful and caring as Noctis. However, Prompto does know one thing for certain, he'll spend the rest of his life making sure Noctis knows just how much he’s appreciated, and if that means finally filling out those Crownsguard application forms he’s had in his desks for months now, well, it’s the least he can do.


End file.
